The integrated and coordinated NR signaling networks modulate transcription of many target genes that are essential for normal human development. The Attagene platform provides a unique (patented) multiplexed reporter technology that enables the assessment of individual chemicals and complex mixtures with respect to activating human transcription factors. Keywords: toxicity, toxicognenomics, herbal, developmental.